


Private Islands and New jobs

by BitterChocolateStars



Series: Love Is Complicated [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Idk what to tag this as, Private islands, Retirement packages, That old guy is my favorite character, Tony Feels, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterChocolateStars/pseuds/BitterChocolateStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now they sat in near silence making jokes about something science-y every now and then. Bruce paused in the middle of a joke about when Tony accidently blew up an empty warehouse.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Tony asked noticing Bruce's silence almost immediately.</p>
<p>"Oh, I was just remembering something weird that happened after I fell from S.H.E.I.L.D."</p>
<p>"What happened?" Tony asked curiously. Bruce laughed a small smile played on his face.</p>
<p>"Well when I woke up I was in this warehouse, an old man was there completely calm and actually helped me out, gave me clothes and that shitty bike I rode up on… He didn't even care that I came crashing down as the Hulk."</p>
<p>Tony laughed sitting back in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk. "Well I guess I should thank him then shouldn't I?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Islands and New jobs

**Author's Note:**

> No Idea what this is. Have fun with it anyway.

They were sitting in the lab together looking over some files and schematics for a new type of X-Ray, portable and small enough to carry around in a backpack. One that Tony himself had though up one late night while dwelling over the fact that Bruce might want to run away again. Though he told Bruce he thought it up in the shower, going into extreme detail about what he had been scrubbing at the time.

The blush he had drawn out was worth Bruce sicking Dummy on him by calling out that he was on fire.

Now they sat in near silence making jokes about something science-y every now and then. Bruce paused in the middle of a joke about when Tony accidently blew up an empty warehouse.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked noticing Bruce's silence almost immediately.

"Oh, I was just remembering something weird that happened after I fell from S.H.E.I.L.D."

"What happened?" Tony asked curiously. Bruce laughed a small smile played on his face.

"Well when I woke up I was in this warehouse, an old man was there completely calm and actually helped me out, gave me clothes and that shitty bike I rode up on… He didn't even care that I came crashing down as the Hulk."

Tony laughed sitting back in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk. "Well I guess I should thank him then shouldn't I?"

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked with a confused [twitch](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8793717/5/Love-Is-Complicated) of his eyebrow.

"Well he helped you come back to us."  _'Back to me.'_ "Without you we wouldn't have been able to defeat Loki and his goons."  _'No one would have been able to catch me.'_ "Then I wouldn't have been able to show you candyland."  _'You're the only one I've ever wanted to show candyland to.'_

Bruce laughed picking up a cup of coffee from his desk. "So how do you plan to thank him?"

"Oh I don't know, how does a privet island sound?"

"He's old he doesn't need a privet island, maybe a new job, I can't imagine watching an empty building to be very fun or entertaining and he doesn't seem the type to retire."

"Thank you Dummy." Tony laughed accepting the milkshake Dummy brought him even though he asked for coffee. "Well how about I hire him, we need a new [security guard](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8793717/5/Love-Is-Complicated) that won't be afraid of all the weird shit that happens around here, like say the creepy alien baby that turned up in your bed three months ago."

"Hey, he was a fan, and he was kind of adorable." Bruce defended.

"Alright alright, we're getting off topic, what do you say about us hiring the old guy?"

"Sounds like a plan, and I can imagine that the [retirement benefits](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8793717/5/Love-Is-Complicated) are pretty lovely."

"That they are, Stark Enterprise offers only the best to our workers… the ones that last anyway."

**Three Days Later.**

"Hello." And elderly gentlemen greeted as Natasha and Clint passed by the security desk. He didn't seem perturbed or even remotely worried over the fact that they had blood all over them or that Clint had a bow clutched in his hand, or that Natasha had several guns attached to her hip at the moment.

"Uh, hey?" Clint greeted back slightly confused. The last guy had run screaming last time, when Thor had burst through the doors riding a dragon that Loki had accidently (or at least that's what he claims) let loose upon the city.

"Gonna be needing anything?" The man asked politely. "Like a muzzle for that fella?" He asked pointing to Loki slung over Thor's shoulder spewing curses and insults. Natasha snickered and Clint laughed.

"No, he's always like that, hurt his leg and had to be carried for the last three blocks." Clint explained.

"Ahh… he's one of those tsundere types then."

"You could say that yeah."

The old man nodded before looking back down at the newspaper he was reading when they first walked in. Giving the man an odd look they walked away down the hall towards the medical level.

"He seems nice." Natasha said giving the man one more glance before stepping into the elevator.


End file.
